Tortured Soul
by DarkAngelTakara
Summary: Ed is captured by a madman! He wants the secret of putting the soul of someone into an object, and he'll do anything to get what he wants-even torture the FullMetal Alchemist. RATED M FOR A REASON!5 reviews in order to continue every chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Alright my bitches, this story might be a single chaptered story. Details at the end will tell you people some conditions and shit. I don't own FullMetal Alchemist- if I did, ****Chuck Norris would strike you with lightning and trees would shit donkeys****. Abraham, its TYPING TIME ^_^**

**Abraham: Fuck it.**

**Me: PLEEEEAAASE? *glomps Abraham***

**Abraham: Get off me Bitch!**

**Me: Do you really want me off you? *flutters eyelashes***

**Abraham: Y-YES! *blush***

**Me: Your boner says otherwise*smirks* ^_^**

He had to keep on running. The fear inside him could've frozen anyone on the spot. But not him. _Damnit! I need to get out of here, now!_

The pain in his abdomen was excruciating. He wiped to blood off his face as fast as he could, trying not to slip on the muddy road. The rain always made his automail hurt, but there was no time to bitch about it.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" A projectile broke through the wall on his left and crashed into him, knocking him off his feet. Gasping for air, Ed writhed on the ground in pain. _I can't breathe…_

"Why don't you stop running for once in your life? I'm sure your empty brother would appreciate it." Using what little strength he had, Edward stood and punched his attacker.

Panting heavily, Ed staggered on his feet, struggling to stay up. "This has _nothing_ to do with Al, you sick bastard!"

"Oh, but it does! I need your brother in order to complete my experiment. I do wonder what I'll do after I'm done with him- wipe off his blood seal perhaps?"

Before Ed could stop the crazy man, he was punched in the gut against the wall. Coughing up blood, Ed fell to his knees, keeping himself up with his hands against the floor. Before he could use alchemy, his braid was pulled.

Pulling Ed's hair so he could look at his face, the man laughed as Ed winced. Barely keeping his golden eyes open, Ed shot a death glare at him.

"Who are you? Can't you leave me alone?" It wasn't normal for people to attack you for no reason.

"Dr. Ahsan, that's all you'll know me by. You should have a name to hate." Edward spit out the blood in his mouth as he tried to shake off the man's grip on his blonde braid. He was starting to really hate this man.

"Listen, you son of a bitch, I don't have time for your twisted games!" His outburst resulted in a punch across his battered face. Ahsan held onto the blonde's hair even more tightly and lifted the 15 year old to his face.

He was strong, even for a scientist. "I'm not letting you go anywhere, not until you tell me how you put your miserable brother's soul into that pile of shit!" Ed fumed.

Kicking out, he caught Ahsan right under the chin. Letting the younger one go, Ahsan held his face.

Starting to run again, Ed tried to put as much distance between him and the madman. His red cloak soaked in his blood and his vision blurring even more, Ed had trouble keeping his eyes open. He hated factories- he always got lost in them.

Skidding to a stop, he came at a dead end. "Got you." Ed turned and felt a great pain. Looking down, he cursed himself for not being able to dodge it as he fell onto his back. The black haired scientist smirked.

Walking up to the exhausted alchemist, he pulled out the dagger he had thrown at the boy. He plunged it into the flesh of Ed's real leg and laughed at the scream that had escaped the boy's lips.

"You better get used to be treated like this," he said, taking out the knife and stabbed it into Ed's chest. As the boy's screams grew, Ahsan knew he'd be in no position to fight back.

"I'm going to make sure I get the information out of you. If you fail to give me what I want, I will be forced to make a round trip for your brother." He twisted the dagger now, pleased at the throaty scream he got.

Ed began to struggle less and less as he began to lose consciousness. Blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, he let out a string of profanities at Ahsan.

"You bastard… you won't get away with this… I swear, if you even look at my brother, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Rage filled the younger alchemist as he realized he could do nothing more to prevent the oncoming darkness.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

_He's going to pay. H's going to regret messing with me. _ I looked up at the man kneeling beside me, his eyes showing nothing but madness. I filled up with murderous intent, even though I couldn't do anything.

My eyes drooped as I spoke, "I hope, you'll rot in hell where… you belong…" He seemed amused at how pathetic I was, and I hated him even more.

_Alphonse… good thing I sent you to Risembool. I wouldn't want you here with me in the clutches of this ungrateful bastard. I couldn't live with myself if I let you get hurt by him…_

"Hmm, looks like our talk will be cut short. Oh well." Ahsan sighed heartily as he pulled out his weapon and wiped it against my face, smearing my own blood.

I grimaced. I hated his carefree way of speaking, as if he weren't practically killing me. As the world went black I heard his laughter ringing in my ears, along with the sound of my heart beating.

"See you when you wake, FullMetal…"

**Alright, I want at least 5 REVIEWS if you people want me to continue! I'm sorry, I just need some reason to keep on writing. **

**Me: You can leave now, Abraham**

**Abraham: I think I might want to stay now… *pulls me onto lap***

**Me: WTF?**

**Abraham: You're so fun to hug…**

**Ed: Wait, what about me?**

**Abraham: what about you? *stare at Ed with a death glare***

**Me: Guys.. -_-"**

**Ed & Abraham: WHAT? *stare***

**Me: never mind! O_O**


	2. The Pain Begins

**A special thanks to everyone for the reviews! I've only gotten positive comments, so here I go! Abraham, CHARGE!**

**Abraham: God DAMMIT do I have to?**

**Me: YES! People love you and they want moe chapters!**

**Abraham: Do it yourself…**

**Me: DUDE WE HAVE A WHOLE WEEK OFF FROM SCHOOL WITH NOTHINGTO DO SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL DO IT! It's not like you have anything else of importance that needs done.**

**Abraham: You have a point, but I still don't wanna…**

**Me: **_**DO IT! **_***hiss***

**Abraham: FINE.**

…

**Me: Well?**

**Abraham: I'm gonna does it so shut up! Dakuen Jeru Takara doesn't own FMA. She only owns Ahsan and he's a huge faggot who has no life-like Takara here.**

**Me: BASTARD! I'll get you later… Anyways, let's start the 2****nd**** chapter of this shit! YAY FOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

**Abraham: Stupid Otaku…**

**Me: **_**I heard that… **_

**Ed's P.O.V.**

_Fuck…Why does my head hurt…? _My eyes flutter open to a damp room. _Where am I?_ My head shot up and frantically searched my surroundings for any sign that would give me a clue of where I was.

I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't. I look up and see that they are chained to wall. I was on my knees and found that I didn't have the strength to stand. _What happened? Who did this to me? _My arms were too far apart to perform alchemy and I cursed my bad luck.

I could only move arms to where they were level with my shoulders. I felt my flesh wrist was already raw from the binds. I heard a noise and went still.

_Clack…click…tick…tock…_

Someone's coming. The stench of blood hung in the air, and I tried not to gag. And people think dogs of the military should be accustomed to it… I strained to hear any other sound.

_Click… clack… tick… tock…_

I'm very impatient by now, and I struggle against the chains that bind me. I heard a small _click_ and I looked forward. Half of the room was shrouded by shadows, and I could only see a few feet in front of me. I stared hard and finally, a figure emerged.

_Clack… click… tick… tock…_

"Well, I see my _little_ toy has finally awoken." I felt my eyebrow twitch. _Little…? Little! LITTLE? _I was about to yell out an insult, but then something in my mind clicked. I recognized the voice. From where, though?

_Click… clack… tick… tock…_

My eyes widened as the figure stepped into my view. Emerald eyes. Jet black hair. A smile that was too wide. He was carrying a suitcase. There was blood on his white button up shirt.

_Doki…Doki…tick…tock…_

Ahsan. His name is Ahsan. My vision blurred as memories flooded my head. Realization hit me and I knew what danger I was in. In my position, I was helpless. Useless.

"My, my, it seems as though you forgot who I am. Typical for a child to be forgetful." He set his suitcase on a desk that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I noticed other pieces of furniture. A lamp. A chair. Also, grandfather clock.

"So, how is my subject doing? I patched you up quickly so I wouldn't have to mop up so much later when I'm done with you." He leaned forward and his face hovered above mine. "Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

My growing anger got the better of me, and I spit on his face. I felt satisfied at the disgusted look on his face as he straitened up. He reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief. He quickly wiped his face.

He put the handkerchief away. He took one look at me, and suddenly, he slapped me hard across the face. If I hadn't been chained to the wall, I could've fallen over with the force of it. My cheek stinging, I turned my head to face him.

"So rude. Where are your manners? Well, I guess I'll have to teach you some." Ahsan's eyes widened at whatever he was thinking, and he started to chuckle quietly to himself, walking to the desk on opening his suitcase.

"Oh, I'm going to have _**so**_ much fun…"

**Regular P.O.V.**

His heart was racing fast. With every scream of pain he let loose, his heartbeat drowned out the noise. The tips of his blonde hair were already soaked with some of the blood he was losing. The only sound other than his straining heart was the sounds of maniacal laughter coming from the grown man in front of him.

Ed hissed in pain as Ahsan pulled on his braid. He didn't know what part of him wasn't hurting. It was one thing that hurt, and then something else was worse. He opened his eyes a little and cringed at Ahsan's loud voice.

"Are you going to tell me now, you little son of a bitch?" Ed ignored the insult and didn't reply to him. His small form shook, and his glazed eyes no longer looked at anything directly.

"… M line to the D, C, and A points… connecting to the diagonal lines containing points… B, R, and F… all points B, R, and F are…parallel to one another…" Ahsan knew the boy was supposed to be a child prodigy, but this was stupid.

The young alchemist was muttering several formulae for creating transmutation circles from making coal into gold to where you could make bread from grass. He was muttering almost anything that was completely the opposite of what he wanted to know.

Angry with the boy, Ahsan shoved the blade of his favorite knife into Ed's ribcage. Twisting it, Ahsan pulled the blade in and out, loving the anguished sounds coming from his little toy.

Ed stopped screaming and muttering all together and began to cough violently. Since he was bound, he couldn't keep the blood from dripping down his chin and spattering onto the scientist's face. But the older man took no heed to it- he was too busy enjoying himself and taking out his anger on Ed.

"Stubborn little bastard, aren't you? Oh, what's this? You've stopped screaming. That's not good…" Ahsan's grin widened even more if possible and raised his bloodied knife.

Without any hint of hesitation, he swiftly brought it down, slicing the young alchemist's body from his left shoulder all the way to his right thigh.

Ed let out another scream as his body arched forward. His once glazed eyes were now wide with the shock the pain gave him.

"That's right, let me hear you scream!" Ahsan couldn't stop laughing. It was too much fun. This was way better than torturing others- they never lasted long. He dropped his knife and inserted his fingers into the stab wound in Ed's ribcage.

He twisted his fingers into the raw, blood-red flesh. "Louder!" Ed struggled not to choke on the blood filling up his lungs between ragged gasps. He tried to struggle out of Ahsan's grasp, but Ahsan merely clasped onto his neck with his other hand.

_Doki…Doki… tick…tock…_

"Scream!" Ahsan was determined to get what he wanted, and he stood, grabbing a metal bat from the desk that contained his tools of torture. Except this bat had two metal spikes sticking out on one side.

"_**SCREAM!**_" He swung the bat as hard as he could and hit Ed's left side. Ed thought he felt his own bones break at the power of Ahsan's swing and knew his flesh was penetrated by it. Blood spattered onto the wall as Ed let out one more blood-curling scream.

Ahsan dropped the bat on the ground and knelt in front of the alchemist. His emerald eyes were shining and he looked as if he were on the brink of laughter. Ed, his head hung and body shivering, sucked in desperate breaths of air, his golden eyes staring at the hard, cold floor.

"Do you feel like telling me how to attach a soul to an object now?" Ahsan got no response. The dark room was silent, apart from Ed's heavy breathing.

"You're…an insane…piece of shit…" Ed hated the happiness he heard in the older man's voice. _He hated it… _

"I know I'm insane," Ahsan said, standing up and collecting everything he had brought. "And I enjoy every second of being so."

_Clack…click…Doki…Doki…_

Ed let himself sit on the ground, out of his kneeling position. He leaned his head back against the cold wall. His blonde bangs felt damp against his face, as did everything else. The stench of blood was now all over him.

_Alphonse… _The thought of his little brother sprung tears in his eyes and they rolled down his face without him knowing. _Don't you even __**think**__ about coming back early… _

Ed suddenly realized how helpless he was. The bastard Ahsan could still go after his brother-all he had to do was ask around. He realized how vulnerable he felt, and it wasn't a good feeling. He hated it.

Anger welled up inside the battered body of the alchemist, and before unconsciousness overtook him, he let out a last frustrated cry.

"ALPHONSE!"'

**Elsewhere…**

"Al, what's wrong?" Al lifted his metal head too see Winry's worried gaze on him. He sighed. "It's…nothing I guess…"

Winry walked over to the couch where the armor was sitting at. She sat beside him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Al, if it was nothing, then you wouldn't have been daydreaming for the past 5 hours." Alphonse sighed again, and twiddled his huge finger which lay on his lap. He hesitated before speaking.

"It's just that, I feel like something's wrong. I don't know what it is…" Al's voice was heavy with worry, and Winry knew that he was thinking of Edward. He hadn't been away from his older brother in a long time, and he was worried, naturally.

"Al, if you're worried about Ed, we can just call tomorrow morning if you'd like. I'm sure Granny Pinako can spare some money for long distance calls." Al just nodded his head.

"I just hope nothing's wrong… I'm really starting to worry about Nii-san…"

**Me: HOLY SHIT IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING!**

**Abraham: Dammit… if you never insisted on staying up so freaking late, I could be having wet dreams right now…**

**Me: … Dude. No.**

**Abraham: Well, Fuck you bitches! I'm going home. My mom's gonna whoop my ass for being out so late.**

**Me: Ooooh someone's in trouble!**

**Ed: Yeah-ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!**

**Abraham: You know what? Can we just kill him off?**

**Ed: WHAT?**

**Me: Oh nonono! We'll let the READERS decide OK TELL ME IF U WANT EDWARD ELRIC TO DIE! IF YOU DON'T RESPOND I MIGHT AS WELL KILL HIM!**

**Abraham: PLEASE let us kill him! I really hate this pipsqueak.**

**Ed: THAT'S IT YOU ARE SCREWED!**

**5 reviews to continue. As always. Until next time, you cockbites!**


	3. The Color Red

**Oh…My…God… I got like 7 reviews for the last chapter! And all of them in the WEE hours of the morning! YAY! Ok peoplez, you guys wanted to keep Edward alive, so that I will do! CHAPTER THREE HERE WE COME!**

**Abraham: Fuck… the stupid queer gets to live. -_-*  
****Me: Abie! Be nice!  
****Ed: So now what? Can I kick the bastard's ass now?  
****Me: Ahsan?  
****Ed: No, the douche bag beside you.  
****Me: ppphhhffft! *Chokes on Dr. Pepper* HAHAHA!  
****Abraham: OH it's ON, you little shit!  
****Me: CHILDREN, SHUT UP! I must focus! Abie, stop punching Ed, you'll ruin his smexyness! Ed, let Abie out of that headlock- I need those brains for Algebra!**

…

**Me: NOW!  
****Ed & Abe: O_O Yes! Ma'am!  
****Me: Alright, I don't own anything or anyone but Ahsan and all that shit. If I owned FullMetal Alchemist, I would be so happy I would shit rainbows ^_^  
****Abraham: And if she**_** did**_** own FMA, everyone would resort to suicide, because this ho is one crazy-ass bitch.  
****Me: I'll get you for that! You just watch!**

**

* * *

**

**~The Color Red~**

He tried not to move. He knew if he did, the pain would come. He tried not to open his eyes, because if he did, everything would be tainted red. He tried not to speak, because if he did, he would hear the sound agony in his hoarse voice.

But Ed did it anyway.

He thrashed around wildly, letting out screams that bounced off the walls and rang his eyes. His eyes looked anywhere where he hoped was anything but _**that color**_. Red. Red. It was everywhere. On his murky black pants. On the walls. On the examination table he was strapped to.

Ed's automail lay broken on the floor. They had been removed in the middle of the night whilst being moved into this new room. The bright fluorescent light burned his eyes but he couldn't look away. It wasn't red… Why isn't it red like the rest of the world? Why was it warm like the red liquid pooling his wounds?

"I finally got these off of you! Now I can hurt you even more!" Ed looked away from the light for a brief moment to see Ahsan holding his automail docks that _had_ been connected to his skin. His eyes golden eyes widened

"Are you going to tell me now? I'm getting sick of waiting." He dropped the hunks of metal he held walked to where Ed's head lay. The older man caressed the blonde's face, with a look in his eyes that was anything but loving.

"I'm not saying _shit_!" The strength in the boy's voice surprised Ahsan. His other subject's usually lost any strength they had after the first day. He hadn't fed the boy. He didn't give water to boy. The only thing that he gave was pain.

Yet, Edward Elric still had the strength to deny the thought of giving information. He didn't like it one bit. Not at all. "Have your way…"

He took one of his many knives and stuck it into the raw flesh that contained the boy's vulnerable nerves. Right in the spot where an arm was supposed to be.

"And I'll have mine." He twisted the blade and Edward lunged forward, screaming. The black straps across his chest held him, but the stretched out more than they were meant too. If it caused this much agony, he was bound to get somewhere soon.

Unfazed by the large amount that began flowing from new wound he had inflicted, Ahsan looked at Ed's pained face. The tan skin of the boy now had a reddish tint to it. How he loved the color red.

Smiling, he cupped Ed's chin in his right hand. "Oh how I love that look on your face. Nothing but the agony- it's beautiful!" He suddenly dug his nails into the youth's face and watched as Ed squirmed even more.

"You look like a bloody worm! You have so much young blood inside of you!" Ahsan laughed, letting go of Ed. Fun! So much fun! He wanted more. He wanted more! More more more more _MORE_! He reached into his pant pocket and flipped out the blade of his pocket knife.

Lifting it up to Ed's face, he slid it down the left side of the boy's face slowly. He pressed hard while cutting the skin smoothly. Ed struggled to get out of the reach of the new blade, but it made the one Ahsan had plunged, where his right arm should be, burn even more.

Ed finally stopped moving all together as his voice died out. His bare, bloodied chest heaved with every shuddering breath he took. He felt the knife that was literally ripping his nerves apart come out of his body, and he let out a small sigh of relief.

"I'll admit, I'm a little disappointed in you. I thought you'd finally crack." Ahsan sighed heavily before leaning down next to Ed's cheek.

"See you, Edward…" he whispered before softly licking the blood off Ed's cheek, smiling after feeling the young boy shudder.

He was done for today, sadly, and he wiped the blood off his knives on Ed's chest. A work of art, using just one color. This new canvas was his favorite. How beautifully the tan, smooth skin blended with the dark, crème color. He _loved_ it.

Deciding to use one more tool, Ahsan pulled out a remote that he had hidden under the table. Taking his weapons, he walked out of the room, locking it up tight. He eyed the remote with insane, emerald eyes. He slowly began laughing crazily at his new device. _The straps! The straps holding down the famous FullMetal Alchemist are wired! With what? What do mere straps do? _"OOH I CAN'T WAIT TO TRY THIS!"

Ed was so glad he was gone. Thee crazy-ass _sadist_ was finally gone! His frantic breathing ceased to a regular pace. He closed his golden eyes, feeling at peace. He knew that it was wrong to think that he was safe-even for just a few hours. But a couple of hours were enough to gather all the strength he had.

He moved a little and then his eyes shot open. He lifted his head slowly off the table and looked at is chest. The black straps that held him down and restrained movement had four wires sticking out of it. They were scattered and taped onto his chest, in he realized that they were underneath his skin.

Then he heard laughter come from the door. No doubt it was Ahsan. But the hell is so **GOD-DAMN FUNNY? **His anger swelled and then he heard a small but audible

_Click._

Before his mind could register what the sound meant, a huge shock went through his body. _My body is burning! It hurts! IT HURTS! _Ed's body seemed to move to and fro all on its own as a scream formed in his bloody throat. His voice was hoarse from before, but this one scream was loud and clear.

Behind the door, Ahsan's emerald eyes were huge, a wide smile on his face. "Well, I'm sure he's getting quite a _shock_ from my new weapon," he said, his voice drowned out by the screams coming from the room. They echoed down the hallway and throughout the building.

_Eko… Eko… _

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean he hasn't reported yet?" Alphonse worried tone set off a spike of fear in Winry. "But brother, as much as he doesn't like it, always reports to you!"

Currently, Colonel Roy Mustang was telling Al about Ed. They haven't heard from him after e said he was going to a library in the dark parts of Central. He went there to get some alchemy books that the brothers hadn't read yet. Al was getting even more worried with everything Roy was telling him.

"No, he hasn't called me either. That's why I called you…" Al was silent for a moment, but then put the phone down onto the receiver. Winry jumped from her seat and followed the armor as he left the room.

"Well?" Al stopped walking and turned to Winry. Her blue eyes stared up at him expectantly, her fingers twisting her light blonde hair.

"Nii-san hasn't reported to HQ since the day he sent me over here… they thought that I knew where he was and didn't think to much about it. But… no one's seen brother. They already asked everyone who sees him on a daily basis, but it's like he disappeared altogether."

Winry noticed how the armor began to shake. "Winry, what if something happened to brother? It's not normal for him to be gone for so long!" Winry didn't tell him that yesterday when he told her how worried he was, she had felt the same way. She had felt that something was off, too.

But she didn't think it was too important until Al spoke with her. _It's not normal for two people to feel so worried over someone who could take care of himself just fine. Ed's part of the friggin military! But that doesn't mean nothing can happen to him…_

"That's it!" Al looked at Winry and nearly squealed when he saw that Winry had her wrench held up, knuckles white from clenching it so hard. "We're going to Central to see WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUN! What now?  
****Abraham: HAHAHA! The little midget got POWNED!  
****Me: Your lucky he's not here or he'd have kick your ass by now.  
****Abraham: What do I care? He was SO frickin annoying! He has too short a temper and has no intelligence on personal hygiene! *grumble…mumble…*  
****Me: HEY! He has hygiene! Now stop bitching about it before I pop a cap up your ass!  
****Abraham: Shut up, G.G.!  
****Me: G.G.?  
****Abraham: Ghetto Girl. *smirk*  
****Me: I'm not GHETTO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU PUNK-ASS BITCH SO I CAN RIP OFF YOUR BALLS AND STICK YOUR DICK UP YOUR ASS!  
****Abraham: I love you too. ^_^  
****Me: FUCK OFF!**

**5 reviews plz! YOU DECIDE! MOE TORTURE, OR SHOULD I MOVE ON WITH THE STORY? GIVE ME YOUR OPINION! ^_^**

**Abraham: Ima go stroke a pussy! ^_^ YAY for me!**

**Pussy: Meow.*hisses at perverted viewers and Abraham for wanting to stroke a girl's pussy* X(**

**Bad Abie. BAD.**


	4. The Search Begins

**Alright you lowly maggots, you wanted me to get with the program and that I will! I'm still gonna put torture scenes here and there though-you can't stop me! Well-maybe. I have a BAD case of writer's block right now and my laptop's being a douche… but I can't wait to type what happens to Edward *hehehehahahaHAHAHA!***

**Abraham: It's cuz she's a sadist. She can't help it. She loves to torture others-and she's quite good at it.  
****Me: Shut your face, pork-chop!  
****Abraham: Says the one who now weighs 115.6 pounds!  
****Me: SHUT UP! IT'S THE COOKIES-YOU FEED THEM TO ME!  
****Abraham: 13 year-olds who are 5 foot 2 shouldn't weigh so much. Fat-ass.  
****Me: 5 FOOT 2 AND A HALF! And your one to talk! You're getting a belly!  
****Abraham: OMG AM I? I told my mom not to make Tacos yesterday! NOOOO!  
****Me: I laugh at you, my accomplice. Now shut up! I need to focus!  
****Abraham: *pats tummy* I'm not fat…not fat… O_O**

**~The Search Begins~**

Winry and Al stepped of the train, Winry hunched over. "Ugh, my back… How does Ed last 5 hours in a train?" Winry straitened up and fanned her face with her hand. "Why is it so _hot?_"

Al scanned the crowed of people in the station, and was attracted to someone waving over to him. "Winry, over there! It's Breda!" he lifted a huge arm and waved back to the Lieutenant.

"Oh, I see him! Come on, let's go, Al!" They walked towards the officer quickly, accidentally bumping into others who were trying to get on the train.

"Hi! Thank you or coming out here just to pick us up." Breda nodded, clearing out his throat before speaking.

"Even if I didn't to come out here, Roy would have made me anyway. Anyways, let's get you guys over to Headquarters- Roy said something about bringing you over fast or something…" Of course, he wasn't really paying attention to the Colonel-he was busy daydreaming of what to do after he got out of work.

He rubbed his chin, obviously trying to remember. He finally sighed and shrugged. "I guess we'll see after you're over there. He didn't look happy when I left either, so if he's grumpy as hell, I wish you luck."

* * *

Ed opened his golden eyes, and hissed at the bright light that met his gaze. "What the…fuck?" The light suddenly moved away from his face, and Ahsan's face replaced it.

"Well, hello! How are you doing today? You look tired-are you getting enough sleep? People should always get at least –"

"Go fuck yourself." _Why is he talking to me as if I'm not half-dead? Is this just a game for him? What the hell goes on in that twisted-ass mind of his?_ Ed realized that he was tied up to a chair, even though he was sure he wouldn't be able to go far if he ran- he only had two limbs thanks to the good for nothing bastard!

"Excuse me for actually being kind for a change. But I just wanted you to see this. It's not something I'm happy about, but I'm sure that you'd like to see this." Ahsan lifted up a piece of paper Ed had to lean forward to see what was on it.

**MISSING**

**The FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, has been missing since December 10 of this year. If you or anyone you know has seen, heard from, or contains information of this State Alchemist, please report to the number below.**

**DESCRIPTION:**

**Eyes: Bronze/Gold**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Height: Unknown**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Last seen: Outside of the Toshio Library **

**Time: Uncertain. **

There was a picture of Ed in the middle. It was the picture of him inside Roy's office with Louis Armstrong about to… glomp him. In the picture, Ed was too busy flipping Roy the middle finger, who was holding the camera, to notice the shirtless State Alchemist about to crush him.

_They're looking for me? Wait, who'd send a search for me? Roy wouldn't do it unless Hawkeye or- SHIT! AL!_

"What about it? You want me to draw a pretty little flower on there for you?" Ed tried not to look surprised or sound troubled. The fact that they had already put up fliers to look for him made a spark of hope grow inside him. He already knew who was in charge of finding him. Of course- it had to be the guys in Roy's department.

Ed knew that Roy's team wasn't made up of idiots. Unless you gave them beer. That's went the shit got weird. But they were actually observant when it came to certain matters-like a murder. _But if Al __**did**__ tell Roy to look for me, does that mean he'd come over here? Wait- of course he would! Shit fuck! He better not be out on the streets! This crazy shit might see him! _

Suddenly, he was slapped across the face. Ed looked up wearily, a little surprised. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" _I'm still not going to listen to your stupid plans of torture. I'm not telling you anything DAMMIT! Get THAT through your thick skull!_

Ahsan looked at the wristwatch he had on and he visibly deflated. "Ugh, you've wasted my time. Now I have to leave…" Ahsan, obviously disappointed, sighed and reached into his white pant pocket. He took out-_ a gun? What the hell is he going to do with that?_

"This'll knock you out good and fast! Oh, how I love these things!" Ed eyed the small needle sticking out of the gun. "OOOOH NO NO NO NO! YOU'RE NOT SERIOUSLY GOING TO PUT THAT SHIT IN ME, RIGHT? OH FUCKS NO!" Ed tried to squirm away from the gun as Ahsan lifted it to his neck._ Not the needle not the needle NOT THE FUCKING NEEDLE!_

"Bai bai, Edward." Ed felt the point of the needle press against his skin an he shut his eyes.

_Click._

* * *

"Look at what we found about a mile away from Toshio Library." Colonel Roy Mustang threw what was left of the red trench coat. It still felt damp to the touch from the rain and drying blood clung to the garment. It was torn and tattered, and most of the blood was around the ripped areas, indicating that it wasn't someone else's blood.

"That's Nii-san's! He wouldn't leave that lying around!" Al's shrill voice came from the huge armor that was trying not to jump out of his seat. Winry knew it was also, and she suppressed a small squeak.

"This was found at an abandoned factory. The small building used to be intact, and when we got there, the walls were already caving in. Luckily, we searched the building and found this before the building collapsed." Onyx eyes stared at the coat that sat on the desk. Roy felt as if something was repeating itself.

Topping things off, Edward Elric has most likely been killed, or kidnapped. Since they had no body for the first theory, they were filing this as an abduction case. Among a few others. It felt familiar- the disappearance of a famous alchemist. Then he remembered an old case. It was from the beginning of the year.

Roy had heard something similar to what was happening right now. An alchemist would suddenly go missing. They would be gone for days on end. They would always turn up a few days or so afterwards. But the thing about the alchemists… they all had completed something that was rarely accomplished by other alchemist had done. There were 3 cases he had heard of like it.

The first was a woman who had successfully created a chimera using more than eight different animals. The most they had done before was just four animals.

The second was a man who had been able to create a transmutation circle for alchemy that lowered the rate of failing a transmutation and boosting the percentage of success tenfold.

The third was another man who had also came up with a transmutation circle, but the one he had created made it possible to control possible to control any living animal. Including humans. But it was made illegal to use.

All of them had done something that was almost no one else could ever accomplish. Now that Roy thought about it, so did Edward.

Edward had lived through a failed human transmutation, and right after that, he attacked his brother's soul to the armor sitting in his very office. It was difficult to attach a soul to an object, especially if you knew almost nothing about attaching souls to things.

And he was a child when he did it. For a mere child to accomplish something like that was astounding. It even surprised Roy when he found out.

_AARGH! Why are those old cases bothering me so much? _Roy sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. Nothing really added up. It was always the sudden crimes that got to him. They hardly left any shit behind…

It would be best to look in other abandoned places-that's where most criminals hide. Besides, how would someone hide a teenager with automail with people around?

The phone rang on Roy's desk, disrupting his thoughts. He swiftly picked it up and answered with the usual "**What. What is it?**"

Winry watched as the Colonel nodded over and over again. She was twisting her light blonde hair again and she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't being helpful in any way. Al knew the places that Ed could possibly go to and/be at. Roy and his team could investigate more than she ever could on her own.

She was all fidgety with worry, and she didn't like it. She glanced over at Al, and saw that he still seemed to be looking at his older brother's coat. _Well, at least I can just be here for Al. I'm sure he'll need someone to talk to…_

"Hey, I want four groups to search the city in every direction. Get Hawkeye to go north, Falman to go east, Havoc to go south- What? ... Fine. And Armstrong to go west. Make sure that they all look in the old areas of the city as well. Have them search for three hours or so until I get over there. I'll see you there." Roy hung up the phone and rubbed his temples.

_Where the hell could he be? What kind of trouble can a teenager get __**into**__? Wait- this is FullMetal- he can get into all sorts of trouble! And of course- I always have to bail him out, don't I?_

"I'm going to look for Nii-san, too!" Al suddenly stood up and began walking to the door. "Hold it! Don't move. Just what do you think you're going to do?"

Roy wasn't allowed to involve civilians in his search. Only get information from them. It was an exception that he could go out on missions with his brother-but this was something else. This could be another one of those **ransom** cases that had to do with complicated politics and information that had never been told to the public-or anyone else on that mater. But if Edward was dead and they found his body somewhere under a bridge or something, he didn't want Alphonse to see it.

"I'm looking for my brother! We need to find him!"

"This is military affairs, not hide and go seek. I'm sorry, but I can't let you walk around the city! There is a possibility that whoever took or killed your brother—"

"HE'S NOT DEAD! I know he isn't! Even if you say I can't look for my only brother, I'm still going to do it! I don't care if you're the Colonel- you still can't stop me!" And with that, Alphonse slammed the door shut as he left. "I'm going after him! I'm sorry, sir, b-but I gotta…" Roy nodded slowly and Winry ran out the door.

This was one of the few times that he ever saw Alphonse so angry. He usually stayed in control of it- so unlike his older brother. Roy sighed heavily and laid his head on his desk._ What now?_

"AL! Al, wait!" Alphonse stopped and turned to see Winry running after him down the steps of HQ. When she got down the steps, she looked up at him angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, obviously upset.

"I thought I already said what I was doing! If you're here to stop me Winry then you might as well go back to Mustang!" Al hadn't felt so mad since-well, since forever.

Winry's blue eyes brimmed with tears as she exploded, "I'M NOT HERE TO STOP YOU, ALPHONSE! I WANNA LOOK FOR ED TOO!"

* * *

**Me: FUCKING WRITER'S BLOCK! I could've had this shit done at like 3am but NOOO! I'm so blaming my Algebra teacher for giving me so much freaking homework!  
****Abraham: That's not it. You just have no imagination.  
****Me: SHUT UP! I had **_**plenty **_**imagination, thank you very much!  
****Abraham: Keep telling yourself that. Any who— I really need a Red Bull right now. Wait- how did I get here in your house?  
****Me: O_O I don't know.  
****Abraham: How DO I even get here everyday?  
****Me: I don't think we should think about that- our brains might explode.  
****Abraham: Mine might, but you have no brain so nothing would happen to you.  
****Me: YOU SON OF A BITCH! Are you trying to pick a fight?  
****Abraham: Wrestling, maybe? Please?  
****Me: PERVERT!  
****Abraham: I know. It's a gift. ^_^**

**5 reviews again! Give me your opinion:**

**A)Have some awesome phenomenon happen!**

**B)Have the lovely characters get a glimpse of my crazy-ass Ahsan**

**C)Torture ^-^**

**D)ALL OF THE ABOVE!**

**Abraham: You really are a sadist.  
****Me: SHUT UP!**


	5. The Curtain Opens And The Play Begns

**People, I just realized something….**

**DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE JOBS? A LIFE? Most of the reviews I get are, like, around 3am! What the Fuck? Seriously? SOO early! Not that I don't appreciate the reviews—!**

**Abraham: Don't YOU have something to do early in the morning?**

**Me: W-What? No!**

**Abraham: Well, I think you have no life since you spend your day doing nothing but drawing Manga characters like Hei (Darker than Black), the little pipsqueak Edward, and Allen Walker (-man) and you spend the time that you're supposed to be asleep typing stories for FanFiction. I pity you.**

**Me: SHUT UP! I have **_**talent!**_

**Abraham: Sure you do. Now, stop bitchin' at the readers. Enough of them get scared off by your crude humor and sadistic ways.**

**Me: SHUDDUP! **

**Abraham: Also, you need to add more flavor to your stories, hey seem a little dull, vague, and obviously stupid. And that's not all—!**

**Me: Yes it is because your voice is ANNOYING. TIME TO TYPE ^-^! **

**Abraham: *eyebrow twitch***

**Me: Let me focus or I'll get Hebi over here! (Hebi is the Japanese word for snake, and that's the name of my snake ^_^) **

**Abraham: O_O *starts to shake* fufufufufu…. **

**Me: Do you feel the Ophidiophobia taking over? HMMM? *heheheh…* :]**

JUST SO YOU PEOPLE KNOW, I SPEAK SPANISH ^_^

**Chapter 5 (right? I never count -_-")**

* * *

**~ The Curtains Open and the Play Begins~**

"Al, it's getting dark and it looks like it's going to rain-lets go rent out a room for the night." Winry stopped walking and looked towards Alphonse. "Come on, we'll keep on looking in the morning."

She heard a soft sigh come from the armor as Al nodded. Winry knew how he felt. She wanted to keep on looking, but they wouldn't be able to do much in the dark. Or in the rain. It had been a couple of days since they arrived at Central and still no sign of Edward.

Al followed Winry, suit clanging hollowly as he did so. He was really worried about his older brother… he couldn't help it. If the military had to look for him, then surely it wasn't another one of Ed's games.

And what of Edward's coat they had found? Al, if he had a real body, could have shuddered at the thought of his brother's blood on it. He never liked seeing blood. Even though going on missions with his brother meant that people could get hurt, he still wasn't used to it.

But if it was Edward's blood, it was a different matter. Every time he _did _have to see it, it made Alphonse extremely sad, among other feelings. And it was very often that he saw his brother get hurt, so he was constantly in a state of melancholy. Ed knew about it, so he often tried harder not to get hurt. But sometimes, he couldn't help it…

"Al, we're here. Come on, get out of the rain-if you stand there too long, you're going to rust!" Al's thoughts were interrupted by Winry's voice. He looked up at the sky. He hadn't even noticed that it had begun to rain.

"Oh-coming!" he quickly went through the door and into the hotel, and Winry closed the door behind him.

* * *

He was starving. He had lost count of the days he had been stuck here tied to a chair. Ahsan didn't come so often anymore, and it was good and bad.

GOOD: He wasn't being tortured so often and some of his smaller wounds would heal.

BAD: Ahsan was probably looking for Alphonse.

The room was always dark and cold. He had already forgotten how the sun felt on a warm day. All he knew right now was the cold…the pain…the emptiness that this one room contained.

How he managed to stay alive-he didn't know. Any other person would be long dead by now. But that didn't mean he wasn't far from death, either. In fact, he felt closer to it than ever.

He didn't know when, but Ahsan had somehow drawn a huge transmutation circle on the floor, and he was right in the middle of it. For an unknown reason, the crazy bastard had also drawn one on his chest, and he couldn't find a way to wipe it off.

Shivering violently, Edward's golden eyes scanned the shadowed room. Ahsan hadn't been there that day, and he was making sure he didn't do anything funny last time to the room.

He tried to call out, to see if he could get a response for once, but his no sound came out of his mouth. It was bound to happen, with all the curses he had screamed at Ahsan for the past-he didn't remember. He tried calling out again but it was the same as before.

Ed wondered if the place he was at was in a different town or city. He wondered if there was even another _person_ wherever he was…

He longed to hear someone else's voice-anything other than the one that rang in his head and gave him no rest when he slept. Not even in his dreams could he escape the taunting voice.

He wished they would find him already. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He wasn't getting any stronger. _I have no idea what's coming up next-but it's gotta be bad… Dammit! Where are you guys?_

He tried to be angry, but he wasn't the only real feelings he felt now were sadness and he also felt sorry. He was sad and feeling sorry all the time. There were many reasons to be sad and sorry. So so many~!

_I'm sorry for being caught_

_I'm sad that I can't remember Al's voice anymore._

_I'm sorry I'm not capable of protecting myself anymore. _

_I'm sad because it's only the beginning of this living hell._

_**I'm sorry that I'm so pathetic…**_

* * *

OH, LUCKY DAY! Ahsan was in a good mood for some reason. Holding his black umbrella, he walked the streets of Central. _I can' believe that stupid boy was stupid enough to come back here! Everything's going just as planned~! At this rate I won't even have to get my hands dirty! _

He stopped in front of the building he was about to attack. He sighed happily and walked up the steps. The huge ebony doors were slick and smooth, perfect for an array. Ahsan took out a piece of chalk and began to draw a transmutation circle with many complicated points and line connections.

He hummed to himself as the light of a new morning began to dawn on him, making him feel all the merrier. It took him a little longer than he would have liked, but when he was done his chalk stick had become nothing but a useless stump.

He rubbed his hands together, eager to start his handiwork. This was going to be fun! This building always pissed him off to no end.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?" Ahsan turned around to see a blonde woman dressed in a military uniform pointing a gun at him. Beside her, a man stood wearing a uniform as well, but the stars on his shoulder indicated that he was a higher rank.

"Ah! Well, hello? Could it be that you're the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang?" The grin on Ahsan's face grew wider. _This is too good! I don't think this can get any better!_

"The one and only! May I ask _what the fuck you are doing_?" Ahsan laughed at the Colonel, throwing away his stump of chalk…

"Where are your manners? Such language is despicable!"

"Who the hell are you? Come on, I don't have all day to put up with psychos!"

Since Ahsan was in a good mood he decided that he'd give them a lead to their current investigation- he _was_ getting a little tired of waiting.

"Oh dear, you sound just like that annoying brat I found on the street 16 days ago! Well, I guess it can't be helped when he's working under the likes of **you**!" He sighed heavily and gave a dramatic pause, loving the look of surprise that was etched on both their faces.

"What are you trying to say?" The blonde woman was scarier than the Colonel, and Ahsan decided that playtime was over.

"Nothing, nothing! Well, I've got to go! A certain blonde alchemist is waiting! Hurry up and find him, though! I've been waiting to see how this play turns out!"

Suddenly, Ahsan clapped his hands and turned towards the transmutation circle on the door.

"**LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"** He laid his hands on the array and the familiar blue light appeared. Before the array could do its work, Ahsan saluted to the Colonel sloppily, a huge grin on his face.

The blue light enveloped the front of the building while the Colonel and his subordinate could blink. Using the little time he had Ahsan ran off to the side as a deafening sound rang through the air and the force of it knocked the other onto their backs.

That was the day when Central Headquarters lost half of it's building in an explosion.

_Oh, how I love bombs! _From a safe distance, Ahsan watched as smoke and flames rose from the ground.

_And finally, this show is getting somewhere!_

* * *

_**Sunrise, sunset**_

_**The stars are calling**_

_**Why so upset?**_

_**It's what you wanted**_

_**To reach the sky**_

_**To leave all the pain behind**_

_**Yet you wish not to die**_

_**Make up your mind**_

_**Don't waste your time**_

_**You're still here for a reason**_

_**It's time to unwind**_

_**Your thoughts of pain**_

_**And fight to make**_

_**What you lost yours again**_

_**Sparkle, sparkle**_

_**Drip, drop**_

_**The array of stars still calls**_

_**You'll never stop**_

_**Feeling like this**_

_**It's your price to pay**_

_**For your one great sin**_

_**The future depends**_

_**On the amount of blood bled**_

_**And tears that were left unshed**_

_**The transmutation circle in your heart**_

_**Like the stars in the sky**_

_**Will shine in the divine hour**_

_**But will you die?**_

Edward woke up in a shock, sweat rolling down his face. He sighed heavily, trying to calm down his nerves. He usually trusted his instincts when they told him something was wrong, but he ignored them. His battered body sat limply in the hard wood chair, and Ed noticed that his blood had stained the surface of the floor. Yet the array on the ground managed to escape untouched.

Ed hated the cold, dark feeling in his chest that seemed to be growing. Anxious. Tired. Hungry. Many thoughts flooded his head, and he did his best to ignore them all.

He wondered why he hadn't lost his grip on sanity. Obviously, he should have been crazy by now. He didn't get it. He didn't get **shit.**

He tried using his voice again, and it came out a little raspy. Guess all he needed to do was shut up.

"Now what?" Lacking anything else to do, he started to examine the array underneath him. He had seen this type of circle before. Back when he had gone to the Tucker house for some research…

Suddenly, he recognized exactly what array it was. Why hadn't he paid more attention to it? He realized the new amount of danger he was in. Some of Ahsan's plan began to unfold in his head.

He wanted to know how to put a soul into a body because he's going to create a chimera. He needs a backup plan in case he fails. Ed's eyes grew wide as he thought about it even more. And it's not any normal chimera he's going to make. I see some points in here that indicate that he's going to combine whatever he had with a _bomb._

Was that even possible? Ed didn't know._ The bastard Ahsan must have ringed some other people's neck to find out how to put this fancy work together… but whatever he's combining the bomb and animal shit with has to be pretty strong to be able to live trough the transmutation… more mentally than physically judging by the abnormal nature of this array…_

His next assumption hit him like a blow. _He doesn't need to find something to combine all of that crap to. He already found one._ It dawned on him why he was in the middle of the huge array. SHIT he was screwed!

The test subject for this experiment was **him.**

* * *

**SWEET GEEZUS! THAT TOOK ME FOREVER!**

**Abraham: You just HAD to bomb something, didn't you?**

**Me: Shuddup! I had to do it! You'll see later you impatient bastard.**

**Abraham: But I'm YOUR bastard :P**

**Me: Don't push your luck. I WILL find a way to make you more interested in my story! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!**

**Abraham: Is never enough for you?**

**Me: Dick-wad…**

**Abraham: Pussy Farts!**

**Me: WHAT THE CRAP? Y U SO NASTY?**

**Abraham: IDK, I think your mom's nasty vagina had something to do with it.**

**Me: DIE BASTARD!**

**Same amount as always! My fingers hurt from typing so much these days… it hurts my brain. Wait- Abraham what are you doing on that tab?**

**Abraham: I gonna watch porn-got a problem with that?**

**Me: GET OUT!**


	6. Act One

**Thanks for reviewing my story! Please, if you want, check out my other story called SOUL SEER. I'm trying to see if people want me to continue it and it takes a while for people to find stories on FanFiction. It's also an FMA story ^_^**

**Gracias por tu tiempo! (Thanks for your time!)**

**BWAHAHAHA! I see you guys realized a little of what I'm doing? Well some assumptions were right, others close! Sorry if I spell words wrong or if something doesn't make sense right away cuz I'm typing with blood blister on my right hand.**

**Abraham: They don't care! by the time they read this your blister will be better.**

**Me: It's not my fault for wanting to apologize you douche bag!**

**Abraham: Ugh. Just start typing and put me out of my misery!**

**Me: Hmph! Well it's better than trying to talk to you! W-why are you looking at me like that?**

**Abraham: Nothing, just that you look sexy when you're mad ^_^  
Me: O_O I should get mad less often around you. Pervert.**

**Abraham: Good luck with that.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**~Act One~**

Roy shielded his face as dirt and rubble cascaded from the sky. Beside him, Riza Hawkeye did the same. The sound of the explosion was deafening, and Roy thought his head would burst. Finally after what seemed like forever, it stopped raining dirt and Roy took the opportunity to sit up and look at the building.

"_**Fuck. **_That means more paperwork for me…" Riza sat up as well, and her auburn eyes widened at what was left of the building.

The front of the building was entirely missing. The pipes that brought water, or used to, spewed water everywhere, mixing with the dirt and remains of the front section of the building.

Roy heard sirens approaching, but it was too late. _It's no use. What's gone is gone. There is no way anything in that section could have made it through that._

Roy stood and began brushing the dirt and plaster off of his uniform. He fixed his collar, and then stuck out his hand to help Riza get up. She took it gratefully and hoisted herself off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Riza asked, concerned for her commanding officer and ally.

"I'll live," Roy replied, ruffling his hair free from debris. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." Riza began dusting herself off too before she picked up her gun, which had somehow fallen out of her grip, and inserted a few more bullets inside the barrel.

"Alright then, let's check this out." Riza nodded while she cocked her gun, ready for anything to pop out of the mess before them. Roy pulled on his special gloves. Then he and Riza cautiously made their way through the debris.

"Sir, I don't think he's here anymore." Roy sighed. Riza was right. It seemed as if the man who'd done this hadn't been there. He had said some weird shit and he was both peeved and curious. _A certain blonde alchemist…?_

"R-Roy! Look at this!" Roy turned around to see Riza holding a huge yellow envelope in her hand and in the other one she held what looked like pictures. She was shaking. He'd never seen her shake like that before.

Roy walked over to her and he saw what made he shake. They _were _pictures. But it wasn't anything sweet like the ones Hughes used to show him before he died. Roy wished they were.

They were pictures of Ed. The young alchemist's head hung as if he were sleeping and Roy saw that his automail was missing. In their places were bloodied stumps. He was slumped against a chair, and it looked as if had been soaked in blood. Various long cuts could be seen across the small form. The tips of Ed's golden hair were stained red, and his skin tone seemed extremely pale.

The others were similar. Except one was always worse than the others.

"**What the hell is this?" **Roy grabbed the envelope out of Riza's hand and looked over it. _Is this some kind of sick trick? A joke? _He looked inside the envelope and found recorder. _What the fuck? _He looked again and found a sheet of paper with neat handwriting. It only said 7 words.

**I hope you enjoyed my gift, Colonel!**

Roy growled angrily and crumpled the paper in his hands. That crazy-ass bastard who just blew up Headquarters had Edward.

_That son of a bitch had better not have killed Ed already-or that piece of shit is going to wish he was __**dead**_.

* * *

"EDWARD~! I have very good news for you~!" _Shit. He's back._

He hesitantly raised his head as the light switch flipped on. He cringed at the bright light and heard Ahsan laugh.

"So…what's this 'good news'…hmm?" His voice was still weak and his throat burned, so he tried to keep his sentences short.

"Well, for one have blown up the section of your Headquarters that contained any information on me and my group. It was _very_ fun! Secondly, our little show has begun! They're coming, _they're coming~!" _Ahsan said in a sing-song voice.

Ed's eyes widened. _He did __**what**__?_ "What? W-who is coming?" Ed didn't like the happiness in Ahsan's voice. He _hated _it. Everybody deserved to be happy-but this bastard didn't. He loved torturing things-he was crazy!

"Roy Stallion-or was it Mustang? Oh who cares! He's obviously going to involve everyone he has at his disposal, to come over here to 'rescue' you. I wonder if he found the _gift_ I left behind." Ahsan giggled as he played with Edward's braid.

His voice sent chills down his spine as he tried to pull away. Instead, Ahsan pulled his braid so hard, Ed yelled out in surprise. The chair he was leaned back on its hind legs as Ahsan held him from the hair. "But before they even get inside here, I'm going to make you _presentable_."

The way he said it, Ed knew this was a bad thing. Suddenly, there was a knife at his neck. "To do that, I need a little bit of this," Ahsan whispered into his ear.

Ahsan swiftly cut the boy's throat and heard him begin to choke. "Don't worry, that wasn't enough to kill you-at least I don't think so." Ed felt the blood rise up and into his mouth. He couldn't swallow it, so he coughed up the crimson liquid all over the floor.

"That's right, let it out…" Ahsan walked away from the chair and stood outside of the huge transmutation circle on the floor as it began to glow. "Let's do this quick. I know I wanted to get information out of you-but to hell with it. It'll be a loss if you die, but at least we'll have one less opponent to deal with."

_I'm screwed. I'm screwed I'm screwed I'm __**screwed.**_ "Wait- you don't have enough materials!" Ed could hear the panic in his own raspy voice as he spoke.

"No I'm not. The materials are all around you! Actually, right under you." **Fuck. The ground.** _SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK!_

Ed began to thrash around in his chair, trying to blindly undo his bonds. But it was useless. He wouldn't get far with just two limbs. He looked up to see Ahsan grinning as always. Ahsan pointed to Ed's chest and Edward looked down. It was starting to glow softly too.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Ahsan said, starting to laugh. "I just hope those idiots get here fast enough."

* * *

"Edith Street, the big grey building! Now! Alphonse, Ms Rockbell, get in the car!" Roy was in a hurry as he pushed the two into the backseat. Riza slipped in as well as Roy slammed the door and got into the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" Al and Winry hadn't been told the reason why they were being dragged along and Al was starting to get scared, just a little.

"We're going to save your stupid brother. Left! Go left!" Roy heard a gasp in the back seat, but paid no attention. He was more worried about the new driver he had. "Dammit, go faster!"

_They found him? That's great! But, why are we in such a rush? _"What's going on, sir?" Al knew that if he used 'sir' or 'colonel' that it would make Roy answer faster.

"If we don't get there fast enough, your brother might die. After Headquarters got partially blown up, Riza found information about your brother's condition and where he is at. Also some threats, but I'll skip those. It's crucial that we get there before the crazy son of a bitch from earlier does anything stupid."

Fear struck Al like lightning. _Nii-san might… die? _The thought of his older brother dying seemed strange. Unreal. His brother got hurt, but never-he couldn't die! All of his life, Al thought of his brother as if he were equivalent to a hero. An untouchable. He hated the idea of his brother being able to die. He never believed it. _Of course he can die… He's not invincible. He never was._

But for the first time in his life, Alphonse believed it.

Winry sat there. She didn't speak-she didn't have to. Everyone was feeling almost the same right now. Unknowingly, Winry wrapped her arm around herself as if to keep herself safe from the fear that crept up through her skin. _We'll get there, we'll get there and he'll be alright. Oh who am I kidding, he could be dead for all we know! _Winry pushed the thought of her childhood friend meeting death into the darkest area of her mind. She didn't want that option to be open.

"We're here! Hurry up and get out!" Everyone in the car did as they were told (besides the driver). More cars began to appear as Roy's team and some backup soldiers arrived. As soon as everyone had gotten out of the cars, Roy began to give out orders.

"Breda I want you and Falman to go from the back and search on the second floor. Havoc, take Fuery and head from the west to the first floor. Riza, Alphonse, and I will go from the north side and go to the basement. The rest of your make sure no civilian gets in-and don't let anyone out of that building unless it's one of us! It's only one man we're up against, yet he's the one who managed to blow up our work place, so don't let your guard down!"

"What about me? I'm following you guys, you know!" Roy turned to the red-faced blonde. He sighed heavily.

"Fine, but you better stick with Alphonse." Winry nodded vigorously. Roy looked to everyone else.

"Don't stand there! Get moving!" Everyone began to scatter as they went into their assigned places. "Come on let's go," Roy said to his small group as he passed Winry a gun and Riza gave her a small pouch of bullets. But before anyone could get inside they all froze where they stood.

A blood-curling scream echoed inside the building and broke through the air on the outside, and the world seemed to stop moving.

* * *

**I'M TIRED AND MY FUCKIN FINGERS HURT! Anyways, here is my chapter for today! Hope u like! Not so much going on but lots of progress! So, tell me peoples, WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO DIE IN THE NEXT LONG, LONG CHAPTER? BWAHAHA!**

**Abraham: You're killing someone off ALREADY? Fucking sadist…**

**Me: SHUDDUP! Who asked you? **

**Abraham: No one. I don't need permission since I'm the more superior of us both.**

**Me: What? I'm probably the most mature between us? I don't care if you're older! You don't act mature! I'm pretty much the adult—!**

**Abraham: *lifts up a chocolate chip cookie* I got a cookie…!**

**Me: COOKIE! COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE!  
**** (\_/)  
**** (o'.'o)  
****(")_(") I love my cookies ^_^ *I MADE A BUNNY!)**

**ATTENTION! AFTER THIS STORY ENDS, WHICH MIGHT BE SOON, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! YAY! I WILL INFORM YOU WHEN THIS STORY WILL END AND WHEN THE SEQUEL WILL BE UP! THX FOR THE SUPPORT! 5 REVIEWS STILL!**


	7. The Climax

**CONGRATS! One of my fellow peers was right about who's going to die! I'm still not telling-and I hope this chapter will make all of you action-worthy reviewers some happiness ^_^ I was having some trouble with this one character so I thought "FUCK IT!" I'm glad my story made some pplz happy! Even though I spend all night typing and failed my math test cause I feel asleep while taking it- It's TOTALLY worth it ^_^**

** (\_/)  
****(o'.'o) I LOVE BUNNIEZ! They're so cute when they try to run from my gun XD  
(")_(") jk jk **

**Abraham: Ugh-grow up!**

**Me: HEY! At least I still have imagination! If I grew up, I'd type like you did in chapter 5! Such an Emo poem!**

**Abraham: Exactly.**

**Me: It makes me feel all dark…**

**Abraham: Just like my soul. **

**Me: O_O **

**Abraham: Come with me, Takara… Come to the dark side!**

**Me: …O_O…**

**Abraham: …*sigh* we have cookies-and cake…**

**Me: COUNT ME IN THEN! I WUV MY CAKE AND COOKIES!**

**Abraham: heheheh…Hahahaha…BWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**~The Climax~**

He hadn't wanted to scream-but the pain of it was the worst thing he had ever felt in a long time. It was worse than the guilt that constantly ate away at him. His body arched against the chair as the blue light enveloped him. _Make it stop- MAKE IT STOP!_ Blood seeped from reopened wounds, making the light shine brighter. His mind was in turmoil as he screamed out all the agony that had built up over the years. Adrenaline rushed trough his veins, making the blood that was still inside him feel as if it were burning his skin.

Ahsan hadn't expected such a beautiful, **beautiful** scream to come form such a sad form. He watched in amazement as the boy thrashed in the middle of the room as he screamed his lungs out. Ahsan knew it was going to be wonderful- but the beautiful screams he heard from this boy… he could only imagine screams like this. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. And he was right there, basking in the light of phenomenon unraveling before him.

Suddenly, the light became a dark purple. Ed screamed louder, having recalling the night he had tried to get his mom back with Alphonse. _Please… not this again… not this! _Blood streamed down his face like fake tears, but he knew how much he wished he could cry amidst all of this. _Not like this! No! NO! _But he couldn't stop the white light from coming towards him as all other sounds disappeared.

He felt himself land on his back. He didn't want to open his eyes, but he did anyway. A tall, looming door towered over him in the white-washed world. He flipped over onto his stomach and managed to get himself in a sitting position with his remaining limbs. The only color that really stood out was the blood that dripped off of Edward and onto the ground that was there and wasn't there.

"Welcome back, Edward." Ed froze when he heard the monotone voice and he lifted his head to see the ghost-like ruler of this place sitting in front of him. A huge smile spread across the white skin.

"Oh, and it seems as if you're the one being toyed with now. Do you like how it feels? Imagine what it felt like for your **mother.**" Ed let out a small growl looking directly at the thing's face.

"Why am I here?" he demanded, voice just barely above a whisper.

"You're dead, Edward. Why else would I let **you **of all people have a private discussion about it?" Ed was still. _Dead. He was dead. _

"I'm not dead yet! I still have things to do!" Edward was shaking now with emotion. _No way in Hell am I gonna die. Not here, not now._

"Now you don't. Besides you're better off **here** than back _**there**_. Stop worrying about it." But he _couldn't. _He just_ couldn't._

"I said NO, dammit!" He pounded his left fist on the ground in frustration. His voice had grown stronger along with his rage. He then ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I _can't_ die…

"**Why not. Tell me why not." **Edward saw the grin was gone from the blank face, but a stern frown. Ed put his head in his hand. "…because… I-I…"

"You **what,** Edward? Tell me. Why do you insist on living?"

"Because I-because I-"

"**EDWARD!"** That was it. Before he could control himself, he yelled out, his voice still sore as hell:

"Because I promised Al I live long enough to get him and myself back into our real bodies DAMMIT!"

His voice echoed through the nothingness as he continued to speak, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"I can't leave my little brother alone… not the way he is now. Al's all I have left of my family and I'm prepared to face whatever consequences along the way! I'd give my own life to get Al's body back! And if I die, he'd have to look for a way by himself-how'd he do that? He wouldn't be able to get far without my help… But, if I can just- if don't…"

A small smile placed itself on Edward's face. "I can't do that to him. Not yet." He looked up again, and the fire in his golden eyes returned as he looked through his bloodied fingers.

"I plan on keeping that promise." He knew it was something that he might not even be able to keep, but the single thought of being able to hold his little brother one more time had brought him this far. He needed to go farther. He couldn't stop now-there was still so much to do.

"HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!" _What the hell?_ The huge grin on the blank face had returned, and it was laughing as if something were funny.

"I knew you still had it in you!" It clapped its ghostly hands together like a fucking four year old.

"I'm going to be honest with you now— you aren't dead yet!" the figure giggled as it continued to speak. "But, you're really close! He almost took your life right there! Stupid humans—always wanting to play _God_. I bet you're wondering why I pulled you out of that sticky situation, am I right? I need you to be alive for my own reasons—but don't think that the law of Equivalent Exchange doesn't apply. Since I saved your life, obviously I need to take someone else's."

_WHAT? What does he mean 'take someone else's' life? _

"Want to know the saddest reason that made me save you? Hmmm? I know you're DYING to know." Ed did want to know. _Why go through all the trouble for a kid like me whose greatest sins should have killed me off by now?_ The ghostly figure leaned forward and began to whisper into his ear.

"You were about to give up. As you died, you'd have given up on your promise—and on your brother. _You've come all this way_ and **nothing's** been able to stop you, yet when you think death approaches, you give up on yourself and everyone. I **hate **people like you who go so far—only to be proved to be a coward at the end."

Ed didn't dare to breathe as the figure cupped his cheek with a ghostly hand.

"You'll regret going back… but you'll have the power to overcome yourself. I'm not making any sense, but just remember…"

Edward heard the loud creak as the Gate behind him swung open and small tentacle like hands grabbed him softly from behind. "Bai Bai, Edo." The smile never left its face as it watched Ed get dragged backwards by black hands. As the Gate closed after him, he couldn't help but see the bloody trail he had left behind.

* * *

Ahsan lowered his hands away from his face as the light dimmed to reveal the young boy sitting awkwardly on the cold ground. The fact that he was sitting in his own blood didn't seem to bother him. Ahsan found the chair and bonds had been burned away as he slowly made his way to Edward. He couldn't see the young alchemist's face.

"Are you ready to spill some blood?" Ahsan asked Ed. If everything worked perfectly…

Edward slowly raised his face and looked at Ahsan with glazed eyes. Blood dripped down his chin, but he only paid attention to Ahsan.

"…Yes…where are they?" Ed's voice came out soft and calm. Ahsan grinned. _Looks like the array on his chest worked! Lucky me!_

"They're coming soon, don't you worry, my pet," he said soothingly. He walked to the back of the room and grabbed a chair that had escaped destruction. He sat on it as Edward tilted his head to the side and smiled slightly.

"That's…good…"

* * *

**R**oy, Riza, Al, and Winry crept silently towards the basement. They screams had seized and they could only hope for the worst.

"Over there!" Al whispered to the rest of the group. "I think they're over there!" Trying not to make too much noise with his empty armor, he led the others down a steep hallway that soon opened up to a huge room. And who else could it be in the middle of it all, head tilted, soaked in his own blood, but Edward Elric.

"Brother!" Al made a move to run forward, but Roy held him back.

"Wait, you need to be careful! This could be a trap!" Roy's eyes wandered to the back of the room, focusing on a person who was shrouded by the shadows that a single light bulb cast over the room.

"Well, hello! Edward, don't be rude! Say hello to our guests!" Roy and Riza recognized the merry voice from the bombing. "…He...Helloo…" the voice deprived from emotions came from the battered child before them.

"Brother…?" Alphonse felt like something was terribly wrong with Ed. The way he just _sat_ there…

Alphonse then saw the stumps of flesh that were left of his brother's missing limbs. So did the others.

Winry stifled a sob with her hand as she looked upon her childhood friend. It felt like she was seeing her friend after transmuting his mother all over again. Blood was spattered on the walls and seemed o coat everything like fresh paint.

"I was given orders just to restrain the FullMetal Alchemist. And after I did that, I could do whatever I wanted with him until they come for him. If you don't mind, I'm going to test out my new found weapon." Ahsan snapped his fingers, and the sound echoed as everyone held their breath. "Edward, **Attack.**"

Blood dripped off of his face again as a large grin crept onto the young alchemist's face.

"Hai, Masuta…" _Yes, Master…_

The smile disappeared and suddenly, a flash of blue light appeared as a rock spike appeared from the ground and aimed for the Colonel's face. Sensing the danger, Roy managed to dodge to the left, pulling Riza to the side with him.

"How—?" Roy saw a transmutation circle drawn on the back of Ed's hand and another one on the ground in front of him. Both were drawn with blood.

Alphonse tried to run towards his brother again, but then two huge stone hands grabbed his arms and held him on the spot. "Brother! What are you doing? Stop it!"

Al's cries sounded to deaf ears as Ed made a brick wall appear before him in a flash protecting him from Roy's attack. "Dammit…!" Roy cursed loudly, snapping his fingers over and over. He couldn't get a clear shot of Edward. Suddenly, the wall Edward had transmuted began to move at a blinding speed, and it collided with the Colonel, pinning him against the wall.

Riza aimed for Edward's arm and fired from where she stood. Blood spattered all over the place and Ed just sat there, unflinching as his arm was rendered almost completely useless. Ed quickly drew another transmutation circle and flopped his hand onto it. Riza had no time to react as the ground beneath her seemed to swallow up her legs. Dropping her gun, Riza sunk all the way to her waist before the ground hardened again, making her unable to move.

Edward laid his hand on one more array and three more spikes rose from the ground, one of them aimed at Al's chest, the other aimed straight at Roy's and Riza's faces.

"EDWARD!" The spikes stopped barely an inch away from there destinations as Winry screamed at the top of her lungs.

She ran forward to where Ed sat on the ground and tore his hand away from the array. Tears streaming down her face, she knelt beside Edward.

"STOP IT! Don't you see what you're doing?" Ed pulled his hand out of Winry's grip and quickly wrapped his hand around her neck. Ed looked at her with dull eyes as he slowly tightened his grip. It wasn't enough to kill her.

"Don't… interfere." Winry cringed at the cold look Ed gave her. Prying his grip on her neck loose, she gasped for air.

"E-Edward! Please- this i-isn't like you—!" She said between gasps for air and sobs. She gave up of prying his hand away and cupped Edward's face with both hands. "Listen to me!"

Ed remained still, but it was clear that he was listening. "Are you really going to kill your brother? Roy? Riza? Snap out of it! I don't care what the fuck he did to you- but I know that you don't want to do this!"

Ed's grip loosened on Winry's neck. "Don't…want?" Edward didn't understand. He was supposed to do what he was told. The man said too. Dull eyes clouded over with slight confusion.

"YES! Come on let them go, Ed! Let's get out of here and—!" A gunshot rang out loud and clear, interrupting the sobbing girl. Her mind couldn't register what was happening, but she found herself falling over onto Edward's lap.

"WINRY!" Al yelled loudly, voice cracking as he struggled to get free. Shocked expressions were plastered on the faces of Roy and Riza as they saw the man set down his gun.

"Goodness, how annoying…" Ahsan mumbled to himself. He hated brats like that who tried to get in the way of his plans…

Ed stared at Winry with golden, glazed eyes as the girl bleed from the bullet wound in her chest. Her mouth moved as if she were trying so say words as she stared at the ceiling. Her raspy breathing slowly came to a stop and the room was silent except for the silent sobs that emitted from Al's armor.

Tears suddenly spilled out of Edward's eyes as he stared at Winry. Slowly, he looked up and turned his head around to face Ahsan.

"Watashi wa…naite…iru?" _I'm… crying…?_

The color slowly began to return to Edward's eyes as his eyes widened. He begn to shake as a familiar voice echoed in his ears.

_Since I saved your life, obviously, I need to take someone else's. What will you do now, Edward Elric? Will you swallow your anger and fear to save yourself? Or will you join your lovely friend? _

_Decisions, decisions!_

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN! HOLY CRAP! **

**Abraham: Great… someway SOMEHOW, you always get the queer to live!**

**Me: Shuddup. Go suck a dick or something if you're going to bitch at me.**

**Abraham: Ok, take of your panties.**

**Me: DUDE I'M A GIRL!**

**Abraham: Are you? Are you REALLY?**

**Me: U knows what? Fuck. Fuck it. Fuck it ALL!**

**5 reviews again! Holy Crap—even I'm excited! HEEHEE! Thx for reading and all that crap! POOR WINRY!**

**POOR ED!**

**POOR ABRAHAM FOR WANTING TO GET LAID BUT ALL HE AFFORDS IS A GIRL FROM THE SUPERMARKET!**

**Abraham: Hey! That's where I bought YOU ^_^!**

**Me:… Go screw yourself. Please, Just GO.**


	8. A Possible Resolution

WOW. People sure were surprised last time. You people are actually pretty good guessers, too. I wonder if Abie could be leaking information... But don't worry! I feel bad for killing off Winry, but me always has a twist in me plans to make it better! And to think (since I'm actually a fan of EdWin) That I did kill her! XD But it's all for the story!

**This Chapter has some crazy SHIT in it. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! It's mostly towards the end. Sorry about the lateness. I was friggin busy… and typing 4,000 words or so takes forever. Anyways, I'm trying to make this Chapter longer, so here we go!**

**Abraham: *grin***

**Me: U love it when I do this to Edward—Don't you?**

**Abraham: Of course! For once I get to see a huge fan torture him like this! **

**Me: Hey, but all good stories have a happy ending! Except the Twilight Saga—it SUCKED. The books were sort of ok but then the movies came and fucked it up even more*sigh***

**Abraham: I hate Twilight. Vampires aren't meant to sparkle. It just makes it even more obvious of how gay Edward Cullen is.**

**Me: True, true. And the whole 'I'm going to protect you' shit got boring.**

**Abraham: So true. **

**Me: On that note, let's get started! **

**Chapter 8 (right?)**

**~A Possible Resolution~ **

His body couldn't stop shaking as all the pain came rushing back to him. His face was still looking over his shoulder, looking at Ahsan.

"Why…am I crying…?" There was a small thud as Edward plopped onto his back and stayed still.

"Brother! Winry!" Ahsan turned his attention to the armor that was still restrained. A small smile crept onto his face as he stood up from his chair.

"Well, so you're his brother? Hmph, when the other members sent here from Helios arrive, I'm sure they'd _love_ to take you with them. You certainly are a rare specimen, if you don't mind me telling you so. You're just as special as **little** Edward here—"

Ahsan suddenly stopped walking forward and looked at the ground. His smile widened at the transmuted hand that held onto his ankle. He looked over at the only one able to perform alchemy right now. Ed had his left hand on an array, getting up into a shaky sitting position. The body of his ally lay behind him.

"I **heard** that…you _son_ of a _**bitch!**_" Al made a noise that could have past for a whimper mixed with a gasp. Roy stopped trying to wriggle himself free from the wall that had him pinned to see the young alchemist transmute an iron spear from the ground.

Edward leaned on the spear, not being able to stand without it. Panting, Ed looked Ahsan a murderous look in his golden eyes.

"Did you think this little thing could stop me? You're so foolish." A smirk grew on Ed's face, and Ahsan took it as a bad sign. "Actually… just do that…" Before Ahsan could react, something tackled him to the ground.

"Got him!" _DAMMIT! He did that just to distract me! He must have set his little brother free right before I looked at him—stupid brat!_ Filled with anger, Ahsan rolled over, making Al be the one on the bottom. He tore off Al's helmet and threw it at Edward.

Trying to dodge it, Ed crouched forward and accidentally lost his balance as his brother's head bounced on the floor and rolled to a stop in front of Riza.

Ed landed face first. _Bastard… _he looked at where Al was and saw that Ahsan wasn't in his in his grip anymore.

Something pulled his braid and he hissed as a pocket knife slid under his chin. "Don't move!" Ed felt himself get dragged backwards by the hair until he was leaning against something.

"Stop or I'll kill this stupid brat!" Alphonse stopped doing whatever he was doing. Riza stopped reaching for her gun. Roy stopped struggling. All eyes were on Ahsan. He smiled as if he wasn't about to behead someone.

"Now, I want you all to leave right now. Don't worry! I'll make sure that you all see him every once in a while!"

"What? Are you crazy? We're not leaving!" Alphonse sounded outraged as he was going to take a step forward. As if to give him a warning, Ahsan pressed the blade harder against Ed's neck making him choke on the added pressure. The wound afflicted to his neck earlier began to bleed again.

"Free them." Ed blindly drew an array on the ground with a wobbly hand. Red. The color red was still everywhere. It smeared on the ground as he finished drawing the array. Ed touched it lightly before his hand went numb. The wall pinning Roy disappeared as it sank into the ground. Roy rubbed his chest, wincing. The section of ground Riza was trapped in widened until it was a huge hole. Roy reached down and helped Riza up as the earth slowly closed back up.

"Now, if you'd all be so kind—!"

"I'm not leaving my brother!" Ahsan's patience was wearing thin as the light bulb in the room flickered once. "So help me if you don't leave I'll resort to blowing up this place with all of us in it!"

_He's bluffing. People this wouldn't be as stupid as to kill themselves. _"Where's your bomb? I don't see one."

Ahsan suddenly began to stroke Edward's hair with his left hand as he spoke in a calm voice, "Edward, couldn't you kindly tell them where the bomb is?"

Edward hesitated, and Ahsan stopped stoking his hair grabbed his arm. He then twisted it behind Ed's back and Ed winced visibly. "Tell them, Edward…" Ahsan said in a soft voice, words dripping with venom.

Ed swallowed the bile that rose in his before speaking. "The bomb is… right here. I'm right here…"

"What do you mean, brother? What are you…?" Al's voice trailed off as he began to process what his brother was telling them. _Nii-san…? _

Full with a rage he'd never felt before, he yelled at the man holding his brother. "**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BIG BROTHER?" **If it weren't a fact that this man had his brother with a blade pressed against his already cut throat—he would have taken him down by now.

"What? Didn't any of you _hear_ him? He made such beautiful sounds while I made his body into a time-bomb. And all I need to do is make him angry. That's when we all go **BOOM!**"

_If that's the case, then we're all screwed!_ Roy looked over at Edward and saw that the boy was looking up at him. He saw his hand twitch. Ed lifted a finger and pointed to the door. _He wants us to go? Is he crazy? I almost went crazy trying to find his bastard to bail your ass out of here and he expects me to—!_

Roy's trail of thought ended when he saw the look on Ed's face. He was smiling. Not a crazy smile. Not an evil one. Ed was looking at his little brother Alphonse when he spoke in the calmest voice Roy, Riza, and Al had ever come from him.

"Go on, Al… I'll catch up with you later…" A surprised sound came from the suit at his brother's words. _Leave? Leave!_

"LEAVE? Brother, I can't—"

"**Al. **Please…? I'll be fine…" Alphonse hardly ever heard his brother's voice crack. It did now. _He really does want me to leave… but I can't do that! I can't!_

"Alright then. Let's go." Roy turned around, hands in his pockets as he began walking towards the door. "FullMetal, I want you out of here before sundown, got it?" he said, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah…Colonel **Bastard**..." _Go on, Al. Leave… please Al, just go! _Ed saw Riza looking at him as if he were crazy. He almost already was. Ed looked over at Al who stood like a statue, frozen to the ground.

"Please, Al… just do it." Al shook his head. _Brother! How can you say that to me? _

"Come on, Al." Al turned his head and saw Riza smiling softly. _Not you too! Not you, Hawkeye! Not you!_

Before he knew it, Al was pulled across the room and out the door by Riza. He yelled in protest, trying to get back to his brother. _NOOOO! BROTHER! __**BROTHER!**_

"Alphonse, we need to leave **now**." Al stopped struggling for a moment to look at Riza. He held back a cry of surprise at what he saw.

_She's… crying? Riza is crying? Why is she crying…?_

* * *

"Thank you." Ahsan jumped a little at the unsuspected answer. _Thank you? You should be loathing me—not feeling a sense of gratitude!_

"What the hell for?" He didn't expect this. Not at all. This was abnormal. He gabbed a hold on Edward's braid and pulled it once more.

"For giving them a reason to leave… and leave me alone. With_**you**_." Ahsan heard thought he was hearing things when he heard a soft giggle coming from the boy. But he was proved wrong when the laughter escalated into a fit of laughter. _What the fuck?_

Suddenly, the boy ripped himself out of his hold and latched his only hand around Ahsan's neck, choking the older man at the moment he touched him.

"Because now I can _**kill you!**_" A mixture of emotions displayed on Edward's bloodied face. He was shaking with suppressed emotions as a small smile crept onto his face, and he tightened his grip on the suffocating man.

"W-WHAT?" Ahsan choked, "You can't kill me! You c-can't even stand! What point is there in k-killing me?" He could barely breathe as he clawed at the boy's hand, leaving scratch marks on the boy's arm.

"You should know already!" Edward spat, the murderous look in his eyes returning. _The urge to kill this bastard… is rising… but I still need you, believe it or not._

"I should? For all the wonderful things I did to your body?" Ahsan stopped scratching Edward and stroked the long slash he had inflicted before. Blood still dripped down in, since he never let any of Edward's wounds heal. Edward shuddered slightly at the coolness of Ahsan's probing fingers.

In the dark room, the only sound for heard was Ed's panting. Ahsan felt the boy's hand loosen by just a fraction. He slid his hands over the boy's chest smearing the color red everywhere. "I just love the way the color looks on your skin…"

_You disgust me… what kind of sick bastard are you?_ "When I'm done with you…you're going to hate that color!" Edward slammed Ahsan against the wall. "You're going to pay for what you did to me…" Leaning his face up close, Edward whispered the reason that brought up all the anger in his soul.

"_**And what you did to Winry."**_

_I promised Al… I promised that when I got his body back, it would just the four of us. Me, Alphonse, Granny, and Winry… I promised Winry I'd come back for her… That I wouldn't let myself or Al get hurt… and then __**THIS.**__ I'm going to make you pay for making her see all of this. I'm going to kill you… I'm going to FUCKING __**KILL YOU!**_

Ahsan head hurt now. Great. He sensed the anger in Edward grow, and he didn't like the thought of that. _If he gets angry enough, this whole place will blow…_

He wasn't lying about the boy's anger. If he didn't control himself, Edward Elric, now a human bomb, would destroy both of them. But Ahsan's mind wandered away at the sight of malicious intent written all over the boy's face.

He leaned his head down a little to look Ed in the eyes, foreheads touching. Emerald eyes made contact with Golden ones.

"Would it be bad," Ahsan began daringly, "if I told you I'm glad I killed that stupid **bitch**." That one word stuck out like lightning and Edward let go of Ahsan's neck for a split second and punched him across the face with all the strength his anger gave him.

He grabbed Ahsan from his collar and slammed him again on the wall. Edward could see the bruise forming on the older man's face. "Hold your fucking tongue!" He hissed angrily.

Blood bubbled on Ahsan's lips as he spoke. "Calm yourself! What the hell do you think you're doing? You'll kill both of us!" Ahsan said it with a bloody smile on his face. _NOTHING HERE IS FUNNY! STOP SMILING!_

"So what if I do? At least I'll get to see you die." Edward smiled on the inside as a plan unfolded. Ahsan noticed how suddenly the look of hate changed into one of melancholy. Sweet, _sweet_ melancholy.

_I don't know if it'll work… but Alphonse might scold me for going back there… but I can't leave Winry like this… no way in hell. I promised her the next time she cried, that it would be from happiness. He had made her cry… I don't remember much since the transmutation…but I remember the way she looked at me… she looked sad. Concerned. But most of all, she looked scared… of __**me**__… but if… if I can…_

Ahsan noticed the transmutation in the middle of the floor began to glow softly. _What's happening? _

_I have to try… I'm sure one less maniac in this world would be good…I'm not going to kill him…as much as I want to, I need him… and at least the crimson color will be out of my sight… white is better than this dark, dark place. Better than the cruelty I've endured here. _

"Listen. I'm not going to kill you." Ahsan, filled with panic, turned his head towards the boy that hadn't spoken for a minute. '_I'm not going to kill you' he says! Yet the fucking bomb he is will explode any second!_

"I'm going to do something worse." Ahsan didn't miss the huge smile on Edward's face. The blue glow turned harsh and Ahsan had to squint to see what was happening. The light reflected on the boy's golden hair. Also in the small puddle of blood beneath the child. His stumps were bleeding from all the movement.

"I'm taking you straight to hell where you belong!" Suddenly, Edward, using what little body weight he had left, threw himself and Ahsan into the transmutation circle and light enveloped them both.

* * *

"The reason Roy left Edward was because he trusts him enough to keep his word. Those two think similarly. We might not understand their methods of showing trust, but I know it when I see it." Riza had taken Alphonse back to one of the cars they had brought over there.

Everyone Roy had sent into the building had already come out. Roy was filling them in on what they found inside. The soldiers in charge of watching the building stayed at their assigned posts.

"Y-you think so?" Al was still shaken up. His brother's condition almost scared the life out of him. He never expected his brother to be hurt _**that**_ badly…

"Of course." Al didn't know why, but aside from his brother and Winry—the thought of her saddened him greatly…

But…still…aside from them, Riza was the one who made him feel better. Whenever his brother said no to another cat Al would find somewhere, he'd run over to Riza, complaining how much a monster his older brother was for not caring about the kitty.

_Brother…don't be stupid…please…_

Suddenly, an ear-splitting sound rang through the air. The thunderous sound came from the building as it tore open. Everyone covered their ears as they were blown away by the force of the enormous explosion.

Al held on to Riza as they were both blown away. He clanged against the ground hollowly as the light of the explosion blinded others. Wind whistled past as it rained stones and tile slabs. Cries of fallen men were drowned out by the sound traveling across the land.

After it was over, the sound rang in the ears of others. Al slowly stood and helped Riza get up from the ground. Al took one look at the building that was once there, his entire world seemed to shatter like broken glass.

"**BROTHER!"**

* * *

He stared at the white everything._ It worked… I'm back._

Using his one arm, Edward got himself into a sitting position. Beside him, Ahsan laid, not awake yet. He scanned his surroundings. Two gates stood behind him. He looked forward and his golden eyes widened as he froze.

Winry. Winry. Winry stood on the other side, staring at him as if he didn't belong there. Her own dark blue eyes widened in surprise. Ed saw that her Gate was fading. That wasn't good.

Without thinking, he lunged forward to run towards her but landed with a weak thud. _Fuck…my body's exhausted from alchemy and my injuries…dammit! _He began to cough viciously and blood dribbled on his chin and onto the white ground.

"It's not good to come here twice in one day." Edward looked up slowly to see It sitting there, right next to Winry.

"Shut up… I came here for something else, not to make idle conversation…" Managing to get himself onto his knees, he panted with the effort.

"Oh, really? What is it this time?" It sounded happy as it clapped his hands, a stupid grin on his face.

"**That.**" Ed looked over to Ahsan as the older man groaned, waking up. A bigger smile went on It's face as it pointed at Edward with a white finger.

"Hmm. Promising, very promising… But what do you want in exchange?" Edward looked straight over at Winry. The light blonde seemed to be frozen in place. _Probably is, due to this circumstance—she's not supposed to hear anything from us. _

"Her." _Come on…come on… just agree to it already! _It tapped it's white face as if in thought. It then snapped it's fingers, as if arriving to a solution that satisfied It.

"Done. But, what will _**you**_ give me?" _Fuck… I can't loose anymore fucking limbs. Wait—it doesn't have to be limbs…_

"Tell me how much time I have left to live." _I don't know but it might work…_

"I don't know. If you aren't foolish like today, you would live until you were 63 ½ years old. Approximately." _I guess it's enough… but I'd better not tell Al or anyone else of what I'm about to do._

"Alright… for this piece of shit over here," Edward pointed towards the subconscious man on the ground, "for Winry. And to top it off for my part…" Ed sighed heavily. _Here it goes… if this doesn't make It happy I don't know what will._

"…I'm willing to give you half of my remaining life span." Everything was silent, even the small moans that had once come from Ahsan's throat. If time made a difference here, minutes may have passed by, the tension growing every second.

It smiled an insanely wide grin. It began to laugh, waving it's white hands in the air. It was happy. So, _**so**_ happy!

"You've got a deal! It's always fun when you're here!" The Gat behind Edward opened just as Ahsan sat up. _Where the fuck am I?_

He felt tiny hands pull at his clothes, and before he knew it, they were swarming all over him. He looked around wildly with emerald eyes as he was pulled backwards. His eyes landed on Edward. Rage clouded his eyes as his legs went into the darkness of his own Gate.

"**You little bastard! What the Hell are you doing to me? Get over here so I can fucking kill you!"** A scream was muffled as the rest of Ahsan past threw the Gate, never to be seen by mortal eyes. The Gate disappeared, and familiar memories flooded Edward's mind.

"Here's the girl. I'll see you on your 32nd birthday! Or maybe even earlier! Good luck with surviving back there; you must be hurting an awful lot!" It snapped it's white fingers one more time and the Gates disappeared along with It.

Ed slowly crawled his way over to Winry as he had done once upon a dreadful time ago. "Winry!" Winry slowly came to reality as she unfroze.

"Ed! What the Hell! E-Ed! It's you…right?" Winry's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Ed managed a smile through the painful torment his wounds were inflicting on him.

"Yeah, it's me." Edward stuck out his only hand. His hand shook slightly. He continued to speak in a soft voice, as not to make Winry panic with the sudden change of scenery and events.

"Come on, Win. Let's go." Winry looked at Edward's hand, as if it were a foreign object. But beginning to trust him, she slowly took his hand and nodded.

A sudden flash of light blinded him. He screamed in the light as he felt something reach into his very soul and cut it in half. It made the pain he was already dealing with burn with intensity. Edward held his head with his hand in the small, white space.

His head felt close to bursting. He searing pain in his chest. He was falling through the air. The white faded to a grey, and then to a black.

He landed on his back, but it didn't hurt. But everything else did. Struggling with himself, Edward managed to look through his blonde bangs. The ground felt like water, but he was at the surface. He saw something under the surface of the black water and almost jumped in surprise.

Underneath the surface, was himself—his body. It seemed to just stay there. Edward didn't know what to do, so he put his palm against the ground. His hand passed right on through. He reached in and touched his own hand. The skin brightened a little at the touch but faded as Ed's fingers went away.

_I get it… I have to combine to rest of myself with my body… but how am I going to do that when I can barely keep my eyes open?_

Trusting that he might be able to do it, Edward pressed his face against the rippling surface, and the rest followed after. He reached with his only hand at his own body. He took a hold on his hand and pulled himself towards himself.

_I can't breathe here… just like real water… _Using the last bit of strength left in his body, Edward gave a final tug and his body enveloped him. It was warm. Why was it warm?

* * *

Edward opened his real eyes and found himself staring at the pink sky. Barely even able to breathe, Ed looked around him quickly. He was in a pit with a cement bottom. It was a few feet under ground level, but he doubted he even had the strength to crawl to it.

He felt something laying across him and he looked down. _It's Winry!_ A ragged sigh of relief passed his cracked lips. Winry was curled up, using stomach as a pillow. _She's hurting me… but that's ok…it's all ok now… _

Winry let out a small yawn, but made no movement to get up. _She's sleeping…_ Edward closed his eyes, breathing in short pants.

He heard a noise come from above, but it was muffled by the pounding of his heart in his chest. But someone else was easily interrupted, and he felt Winry slowly get off him.

_It's safe… to rest now, I think… my body's in bad shape as it is and I can't risk getting up to see whoever's here… if they found us, great… _Edward wished for silence to come, and he got his wish as he slipped into a sleeping state.

"Anyone out there?" The yell woke up Winry and she slowly sat up. _Where am I?_ She looked at where she was at and found Edward there.

She barely muffled a scream of surprise as she remembered why she was wherever she was. They went to go get Edward… she remembered seeing Ed in a trance-like state. She remembered him choking her… but after that, she would have to ask someone for details—her mind was blank.

"H-Hello? We're over here!" she began yelling out to whoever called before. She could tell by the way Edward looked that he needed help. LOTS of it, and fast. She tied up her light blonde hair into a quick ponytail and began to scale the rough wall of the pit.

She scraped herself a few times, but soon was at the top. She scanned the area and saw a big figure in the distance. Winry paid attention to nothing but the tall figure. She realized who it was and cupped her hands around her face.

"**ALPHONSE!"** she yelled at the top of her lungs and began to wave her hands around like a crazy person trying to swat a fly away. _Look over here! Look dammit!_

She caught his attention and sooner than she thought, Al was running towards her at full speed with Roy not far behind him. Winry whistled to get the attention of everyone else. _I need all the help I can get, and I can only hope one of them has at least a First Aid kit._

"WIIIIIINNNNRRRYYY!" Al screeched. He came a stop, metal skidding on the ground as he did so. Roy was a little farther back but he would catch up as soon as he climbed over all the hunks of plaster and bricks.

"Winry-how did—?" Al was full of questions he wanted answered.

"No time for questions, Al! We need to help Edward!"

* * *

**FUCK. I'm tired….. well, this is officially the longest Chapter… wow. Ok, to inform you, THIS STORY WILL BE OVER SOON (LIKE 1 OR 2 MORE CHAPTERS!) BUT DON'T WORRY, THIS STORY IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF A TRILOGY! YAY! IT WILL BE CALLED THE SOUL TRILOGY! The second part of this will be called FADING SOUL! You will see why! So keep an eye out for that one!**

**Abe: Can I go HOME NOW? You've locked in this room with you for days and shoved the key up your vagina and as much as I want to get it, you'll probably blackmail me saying I'm a sex offender.**

**Me: WHHAATT! The fucking key is in between my boobs you fat lard!**

**Abraham: I'm surprised you could hold something in there. You flat-chested bimbo.**

**Me: DIIIEEE!**


	9. Waking To A New Color

Sorry I'm so late… I had a seizure for an unknown reason last Saturday (March 4

**th**** or something around there) and I'm still trying to get better. So Abraham's going to type for me while I tell him the story! So let us begin!**

**Abraham: Damn girl, you scared the shit out of me on Saturday! Don't do it again.**

**Me: WTF? I didn't know what was happening bitch! And why so concerned, hmmm?**

**Abraham: O_O W-Well um, erm—**

**Me: Were u worried ^-^?**

**Abraham: Course I was! Whose pussy am I going to fuck in 5 years?**

**Me: OH HELL NOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**~Waking To A New Color~**

**Ed's P.O.V. (YAY!)**

There was a sound. It keeps on repeating itself over and over again. One beep after another._Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_**It's annoying the hell out of me. **_

I just want to yell at the noise. _SHUT THE FUCK UP! _But my voice isn't working. I want to open my mouth, but I can't. I have a foul taste in my mouth—a coppery aftertaste of something. I can't put my finger on it but I can tell that, normally, it wouldn't be there. Yet I felt all too familiar with it.

I forced one of my eyes to open a crack. White. White walls. The smell of freshly washed sheets old people seemed to be everywhere. I looked around the room with the limited sight I had. I couldn't open my left eye for some reason. As if it was stuck shut or something. My eye wandered to the left side of wherever I was and I saw a door. There was a tiny window near the top of the door, and I saw people walking around.

People in white coats. Shit.

I felt the adrenaline start rushing through my veins. Wherever I was, they either had doctors o-or scientists—and that means they'll have _**needles.**_ There is no fucking way I'm staying long enough for them to stick me with those evil inventions from hell!

Using the newfound strength in my body, I painfully got up into a sitting position. My eyesight went blurry, but that's not gonna stop me. I felt something tugging at my chest and I blindly pulled at the cords taped on my skin.

I let out a cry. _Fuck! They already put some in me!_ My chest now stung and I cursed at myself for not being careful. _STUPID! STUPID! _I rolled over on my bed and fell right off. I nearly screamed when my body came into contact with my body.

I couldn't move for what seemed like hours. The vision in my only working eye blurred even more. I heard a loud siren-like noise, but it was muffled by the loud beating of my heart. Everything seemed to blur as the door slammed open.

Someone's yelling something, but I don't understand the shit that's coming out from his mouth. I looked up groggily as more blurred forms entered the room. I couldn't see their faces, but some of them were wearing white clothing. _**Fucks no.**_

I felt hands grab at me and what seemed like a thousand voices echoed around me. I felt myself being lifted back onto the bed. _No! No! GET OUT OF HERE! Let me GO!_

I thrashed around and punched around with my only arm and I almost smiled when it came in contact with other people's faces. Some of the hands disappeared and using the adrenaline that run even more strongly inside of me, I lunged for the door. I knew I'd land on the ground, but I'd crawl my ass off to get away from here.

Before I even made it off the bed, an arm went around my waist and threw me back against the bed. I felt as if the little air inside me was knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe and yet I tried to push away the blurred forms coming at me. They seemed to loom over me, and my body shook with fear and anger.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed out. Sweat coated my body and my blonde hair stuck to my face as I threw whatever I could reach at them. A pillow. A pair of scissors from a nearby stand. A couple of knives from the same stand. I couldn't tell if I'd hit them, but I don't care. I just don't want them any fucking closer.

"GET AWAY FR—!" I felt something clamp over my mouth and I clawed at it with my hand. I thrashed around more violently while holding my breath. No doubt it was sleeping gas. I stopped moving suddenly and closed my eyes.

I pretended to have fallen asleep as I felt the mask come off. As soon as it came away, I lunged forward again, a warm, red liquid running down my body. My breath came in gasps as I managed to fall off the bed again and roll under it.

"FUCKING LET ME OUT OF HERE!" A hand grabbed my right leg and dragged me out from under the bed. I grabbed on the bedrail, screaming my lungs out for them to go to hell. My hand slipped and I was flipped onto my back. I lunged forward for one last attempt, but something connected to my neck. The words I was about to say died in my throat. My eyes widened as I saw the flash of a syringe come away from my neck.

Gravity did its work as I landed on my back. I stared at the spinning ceiling as I tried to move. My body only twitched in response. The voices died away completely as I felt myself falling into the blackness. I heard someone else come into the room, and his voice broke through the silence as my eyes shut closed.

"N-Nii-san?"

* * *

**Regular P.O.V.**

Al was worried sick. His mind was buzzing with questions that only his brother could answer. His worry multiplied tenfold when he heard the commotion coming from Ed's room, and barged in right when his older brother was drugged with something strange.

It didn't help that Edward, the floor, and bed were covered in fresh blood.

He had gone running to Winry, who he saw die in front of him. He knew his brother brought her back but he had no idea how. It was the biggest question in his mind. But he had no time for questions. Not when his brother was close to death.

Alphonse didn't even get to have a moment alone with Ed. _Brother… _If he could cry, Alphonse would have cried his heart out to Winry as he burst into the hospital room she was resting in.

She wasn't injured, but they still wanted to keep her there. Winry hadn't expected Alphonse to come in, and she let out a squeal. She was about to tell him off when she suddenly heard noises come from his armor. Strangled sounds and whimpers came from him as he ran towards her.

He collapsed beside her bed, armor shaking violently. Winry stared, never seeing this happen before. "A-Al, what's wrong?" She quickly pulled her light blonde hair out of her face so she could see him clearly.

Al's mind was in turmoil. His older brother had seemed to be a completely different person when they had found him. He acted nothing like the rowdy Edward he grew up with. The thought of it made Al instantly frightened. Alphonse shook harder, but managed to let out a choked whisper.

"_I miss my brother…!"_

* * *

**Inside Edward's Unconscious Mind (Ed's P.O.V.)**

_Why do you live? You always wanted this hell to end. You could have left it all behind…_

_Why did you pass up the chance? You're such a stupid fucker!_

The little voice in the dark grew louder, and it began to sound even more like me. I didn't like it. The air around me still feels like a cage. One of the things that scared me the most was my own mind… the me under all the fake masks I'd put up over the years.

And now I was stuck with myself. Thank you fucking syringe. You banished me into the darkest part of my mind! It also happens to be the

Fucking

Suicidal

Part of me! THANK YOU!

_No one's going to stop you, you know. It's simple really. You can just leave behind that hunk of crap we call 'little brother'. He's slowing you down dammit! Death should have freed you from him at least. But you're still stuck with an incomplete body th—!_

**SHUDDUP! **This isn't me… something's messing with my mind… shit! What if the fucking Gate gave me something more than just Winry? What did I lose?

_You lost what sanity you had left~! Instead, you're stuck with me now! I'll fill your mind with doubt and hate for the rest of your shortened life!_

Crap… if Al finds out about this… I'm screwed. I'm screwed if anyone finds out! Maybe I'll get lucky and no one will ever find out…

_But what are you going to do now that you've escaped death yet again? All this worthless hoping will get you nowhere~! _

What? Why change the subject? But…what will I do…?

**I'm not going to break the promise I made with Al. I'm getting his body back. And if any sick mother fucker lays a grubby hand on him, they'll wish they died years before coming across us. **_**Nothing's**_** going to stop me. Not the Gate, not you, not the government—nothing. **

**The promise I made has kept me alive so far. No way in Hell am I going to let Al down. To me, that's worse than Death itself. I'm going to use the life I got back to get Alphonse his body back, and get him to live his own life, without the restriction of an empty armor.**

**I can promise**_** you**_** that.**

* * *

**I'M DONE! THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY OVER! THE SEQUEL WILL BE OUT BY TUESDAY THE 15****TH**** OF MARCH! YAY! I sorry this ending sucked T_T But I hope I will lift your spirits with the second part of this FanFiction! FADING SOUL IS ALMOST HERE!**

**Abraham: I'm done! My fingers are killing me!**

**Me: Thank you, Abie! *glomps Abie***

**Abraham: Great. You gave me a boner.**

**Me: I DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHEN YOU GET A HARD-ON!**

**Abraham: Yes you do. Cuz in 5 years, you'll be giving me them by hand.**

**Me: Don't count on it.**

**Thanks for all the support guys! I love you pplz! I hope you keep on reading, cuz you people are my only motivation! **

** Arigato,**

** ~DarkAngelTakara~ **


End file.
